Baby It's Fate,Like a Soul Mate
by xangels creationx
Summary: Ziva/Tiva/Ray.Ziva has a fight with Ray after learning about him working with Eli. She ends up at Tony's things get heated in more then one way..Everyone makes a appearance at one point.Change of name & summary please review.
1. Stupid In Love

Ziva drove along the road the radio was playing a pop song.

She wasn't paying attention to it, it was just background noise she was trying to drown out that voice in her head.

Large drops of water fell from the sky, slowly dotting the windshield she set her wipers on. Looking up, breaking her attention she noticed the sun had gone away, the clouds had come in and the sky turned dark.

A small smile crept across her face, Tony's voice echoed in her mind. 'It's going to rain' he kept saying to her.

At a stop light, her cell phone rang, picking it up without looking away, she answered.

"David" she announced into the piece as she watched traffic fly by her in the opposite direction.

"Hey it's me" the friendly female voice greeted.

"Hi Abby" she responded as the light turned green and she stepped on the gas.

"I didn't get to ask you, because well, you left before I could see you…"

"What is it Abby?" she asked as she hit the turn signal and turned the corner.

" I wanted to ask you wanted to come out with the guys and I, are going for some drinks" the female invited, even though each time she knew Ziva would say no, she kept on trying.

"I'm almost home now, I have a few things to do, call me a little later and tell me where you are, I might join you, ok?"

_It was another excuse, all she wanted to do was go home, be alone._

"Ok, Ziva" Abby sighed. "I'll call you later, bye"

"Goodbye Abby" Ziva pressed 'end call' and put the cell down on the passenger seat.

Pulling into her parking spot outside her apartment. Ziva made her way into her apartment.

Unlocking the door and stepping in she locked the door behind her. Sliding off her shoes and dropping her purse on the couch she made her way into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard she reached for a wine glass then went to the fridge to pour herself some red wine.

Taking a sip she walked towards her room with it in hand. As she entered the room she began to shed her clothes. She replaced them with, a clean shirt and jogging pants.

Making her way back to the kitchen she retrieved some take-out orders and decided to order dinner, she didn't feel like cooking, in fact she didn't feel like doing that much right now.

* * *

><p>Ray had come into her life, walked out then came back with a promise, a false hope. Ziva never thought she would be the person who would be fooled into thinking that it was true, that it was real. But it wasn't, and she hated him, she hated herself for letting her heart take the place of her judgement.<p>

That night she was at Ray's after he came back from wherever 'secret' location he was summoned too, she will never know he wouldn't tell, even if she had asked.

He had in fact confided in her that he was, helping her father. A few angry words were exchanged and Ziva walked away.

The betrayal of the man that she thought she loved, had went behind her back he was dealing with the devil, as known as Eli David. Director of Mossad and her father.

Her emotions were running wild, as she ran to her car tears were falling from her eyes, she was in shock she couldn't believe it. She wanted to scream, yell. _ "Why does my father always ruin a good thing" _she asked herself.

As she felt for her keys in her pocket of her jacket her cell phone started to ring. Not realizing the bitterness that resonated in her she had answered it. "Hello"

"Hey" Tony's cheerful tone flowed through the piece.

Ziva rubbed her eye as her voice fell "hi" there was a pause on both ends as Ziva climbed into her car put the keys in the ignition and left it there.

"Zi" Tony spoke worried. "Yes" Ziva sat there staring straight out the windshield in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he questioned as he muted the TV and put the remote down on his lap.

"Fine" Ziva sniffled as she placed her seat belt on. Turning the key, "are you driving?" he could hear the car start up.

"I'm going home" she put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. "From where?" he looked out his window, thinking about where she could be.

"God, Tony what's with all the questions" her voice became frustrated. "From where" he asked her the question again.

"Rays" her voice cracked and she started to cry again. She tried to hide it but he could hear it.

"Come over" he invited. "Tony I..." she started to say as he cut her off, "come over, or I will come to you" he insisted.

More to come...

Depending on reviews

Please review PLEASE!


	2. Heart Hush

_A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews, and thanks for the ones that weren't. I prefer if you have something negative don't review just PM me. That set aside, my long distance secret agent, (Anonymous033) and sidekick in our facebook Group (Bones and NCIS Fans) is always helping me with my fics so this one is for you._

**Recap**: The first chapter left Ziva having an argument with Ray, leaving upset as she gets into her red and black stripped mini cooper5. Tony calls her on the phone; he's bored at home watching Summer School on TV. (It is a Mark Harmon Movie from 1987.)

* * *

><p><strong>–Fade in-<strong>

"Tony, I do not feel like coming over tonight" she spoke into the cell phone as she stopped at the first set of lights.

"then I have no choice,Zi" Tony stood up walking to his bedroom replacing his pajama pants with his jeans and putting on a sweater, picking up his keys. "Then, I'm coming over"

"I'm not home yet, Tony" she reminded him as she pushed the gas and continued down the street. It was dark, it was lonely. The same way she was feeling right now.

"I know that, I'll be waiting when you get there" he walked towards his door and opened it. Ziva could hear his keys in the lock.

"Don't" the word slipped from her lips. Tony paused remained silent. "Tell me why, Ziva"he questioned as he stopped in his tracks.

Ziva stopped in front of an apartment building putting it in park, turning off the ignition. "Look outside your window" she directed him.

Tony crossed the room looking out his window, looking down there was Ziva's car. "I'm already here" she sighed. She didn't want to be there, but she drove, and found herself passing Tony's place anyways.

"Ziva" his voice became low and comforting. "Yes" she responded looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes became all red and puffy, her hair was a mess. She sighed at the sight, and then remembered why she was.

"I'll be right there" she heard him say, and started crying all over again. She cried because a part of her was happy for having Tony to run too, he was always there no matter what.

Next thing she knew, Tony had crossed the parking lot, towards her car. Opening the door, he took Ziva's hand and helped her out.

Looking at her, He brushed his hand across her face, wiping the tears from her eyes pulling her into a hug. "I'm here" he whispered into her ear.

He felt her sobbing against his chest. Mumbling through the tears, "Tony..." she tried to say but the sobs over took her. "Shh" he comforted her. "Don't say anything" she wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly onto a piece of his sweater.

Tony kissed her cheek gently "let's go inside." He wrapped his arm around her back and led her in. she hugged him close with her head buried into his chest.

She cried as they stood in the elevator. He grabbed her hand and held it the rest of the ride. When they got to the door, he led her in.

Bought her to the couch, he picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Sit" he pointed, she didn't resist.

All this crying, she suddenly began feeling emotionally drained. Why fight it? She was tired of fighting her emotions.

He sat beside her; he waited for her to speak first. She didn't take the cue. "So, what happened?" He asked brushing some hair from her face.

"oh Tony," she leaned into him, crying. He felt her small frame shake through the sobs. "He's..." she mumbled between the sobs "working...For my...Father" she the reminder causes her to cry even harder.

Tony wrapped his arm around her, lying down. Pulling her on top of him, Her head rested just below his chin. The sound of his heartbeat became somewhat comforting to her, her sobs slowed down.

"He promised me, Tony" Ziva felt his hand rubbing her back. "He gave me an empty box, told me it was a promise and we would be..." As she tried to figure out the right word, she positioned her head to look at him.

He looked down at her; he was searching for something to say to her. Ziva's face become closer to his.

He traced her features with his hand, caressing her lips with his thumb. His lips met hers; a gentle light kiss was shared between them.

Ziva kissed back his warm lips on his…

-**fade to black-**

**More to come.**

**Please review**


	3. Nothing to Lose

Tony's heart started racing, his breathing became heavy. Ziva helped him take of his sweater tossing it to the floor. Ziva gently pushed her hands underneath his shirt.

Feeling his stomach jumping at the touch. She smiled at him and licked her lips. Her hands wondered towards his jeans, removing his belt.

He stopped her. "Ziva, wait"

"You're still upset over Ray; I don't think this is a good idea." His voice was calm; he reached up to tuck a piece of hair between her eyes.

"Ray" she nodded her head. "He's not who I thought he was, Tony"

He stared at her. "He hurt me too much; I do not need someone in my life that is going to break my heart, who is going to lie to me"

Tony caressed her arm. As she continued," I need something more permanent, something that won't be taken away from me"

His hazel green eyes met hers. "How do I come into this whole thing?" he questioned her thoughts.

"I have been a fool, Tony" she ran her index finger over his tiny buttons on the front of his polo.

"What do you mean, Ziva" he grabbed her hand and held it on his chest.

"I told Ray, you were like a brother to me, because I love you too much"

"Love me?" He mumbled trying to make sense of it all. "I was a fool, all these years not to tell you how much you mean to me Tony"

"Ziva, don't say anything you don't want me to hear" He shook his head at her.

"Tried...Cant" She responded back to him with a smile. He gazed at her trying to figure out where he heard that before.

"I realized, the moment, I really loved you, was when you came to rescue me in Somalia" she started to tell him. "The moment you told me, you couldn't live without me."

"I couldn't Zi, I went through hell, I wanted you back here, with me" as he said that Ziva leaned over him kissing him on the lips.

"The worst thing of it all, was not knowing that the women I…" he stopped in mid sentence "what Tony?" her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"That, the women I love was out there alone. I had to come Ziva." "you love me?" Ziva sat up on the couch, Tony sat up as well turning to Ziva.

"I do, I have for a long time" He placed his hand on hers and placed it on his lap. Her head was bowed; her thoughts were spinning through her mind. He stared at her, watching a smile creep across her face.

"All I could think about was you" She turned to face him. "I'm sorry how things ended, I did not mean to hurt you" her voice cracked at the confession.

He nodded. He reached up turning her head to face his, staring at her brown eyes. "That doesn't matter now, I'm here, I always been" he whispered to her leaning in kissing her.

Coming up for air, "I love you Zi, and I hate how I couldn't protect you from Ray, protect you from a broken heart"

"It was a matter of time Tony, Which I had to realize he is not where my heart wants to be"

"And where does your heart want to be?" He questioned making sure they were both understanding each other.

"With the person who drives me up the hall" as she said that he smiled "it's wall" he corrected her. She kept talking. "That always has my back, makes me laugh, who makes me smile, who showed me how to be human again. Who knows my every look, without even asking. Who knows everything about me, who knows my heart?.

"Who's that?" his raised his eye brows. "If there's someone else, I mean you can tell me now" she covered his mouth with her hand. A small giggle left her lips, "it's you of course" she removed her hand.

He looked around the room, behind him. "There's no one else around, so you must be talking about me" he pointed to himself with a grin on his face. "And that's why I love you, Tony."

She got up and sat on his lap. She couldn't help but kiss him. She couldn't get enough of him. Her heart was open; the weight left her shoulders of insecurity. She was in the place she felt most comfortable, in Tony's arms.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand making their way under her shirt. She kissed harder as his warm hands made their way around her back, he kissed back.

Picking her up off his lap, he made his way to his bedroom. Carrying her, she giggled as she held on to him. Not removing her mouth from his.

He walked to the side of his bed, and gently laid her down. As he walked to the door and closed it…

**fade to black**

**_If you want more...Review…_**

**_More to come..._**


	4. Who Do You Think You Are

**A/n: Sorry, I've just picked this story up again. Life got in the way, working family working...summer... I got lost in everything and totally forgot about this. Until I got a few recent reviews on it, and read it over and decided to try and bring it to some sort of finish. This chapter might be short, I have to get back into the TIVA state of mind again... there is no bedroom scene...if things look up you might get one again later on.**

**I don't own ncis, or tiva but I wish I did. Don't you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fade in<strong>

Tony lay in his bed with Ziva lying on top of his chest, her head resting just above his chin. Ziva laid there tracing his chest hair with her fingers as Tony caressed her back with his warm hands.

Ziva heard a noise, slightly lifting from his body her attention made its way towards the window.

"It's still raining" she whispered as she heard the drops hit the window slowly then the beat became more intense. "I told you it was going to rain" Tony turned his head towards the window a flash of lightning came followed by a rumble.

"I'll close the blind" he went to move to get up Ziva pulled his arm "don't" he looked up at him her brown eyes sparkled, her hair was a mess.

"I like to watch the lightning" he sat back down and she curled into him. In silence they listened to the storm above.

After a while Ziva leaned over to look at Tony's clock. Pulling herself up by placing her hand on his chest she sat.

She pulled the blanket up around her chest, she looked around the room.

Her flight instincts kicked in, she remembered making love to Tony. She tried to call her memory back to how she got there. She was crying to him about Ray. She ran a hand over her face, touching her hair.

She looked over at Tony who remained laying on his back smiling back at her. She snapped her head away looking at the floor. Scanning it for her clothes, she slipped out of the bed placing her clothes back on as Tony watched on.

"Zi?" he called to her as he watched her walk towards the bathroom. She didn't answer him. She shut the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Splashing water over her face, finding mouth wash in his cabinet, spitting it down the sink she looked for a brush or comb she could use to fix her hair.

She stared back at her self. Wide eyed she realized, she was still with Ray, and slept with Tony.

Many words were exchanged that night; she ran it through her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>How can you do this to me Ray?" <em>she asked him moments after learning about how Ray was working for Eli.

"_Ziva" _Ray smirked "_I didn't do anything"_ he shook his head at her. "_You are working for my father" _she glared at him. _"Yes" _he confirmed it one more time. _"Then, you did a lot Ray" _she looked away from him.

"_What?" _he looked at her confused at her statement. _"You knew" _her voice rose "_you knew, I had cut off my ties to my father after..." _she stopped in sentence. "_After, what Ziva?" _ He questioned as he tried stepping closer.

"_After he sent me to Somalia and left me there to die" _she blinked at him_. "And you know who saved me?"_

"_Tony?" _ Ray responded _"yes, it was Tony, you know why!_ She stepped back_ "because he's your partner" _Rays voice was even, almost calm. He had been expecting the topic of Tony to come up sooner or later.

Ziva nodded _"and that's what he's ever going to be Ziva" _Ray reached out to her, Ziva pulled away. Shocked at his words.

"_You were the one who told me, he was 'like a brother to you', right?" _ He smirked at her words. "_You are his partner at NCIS, Ziva. You are my partner in life" _

Ziva laughed at him "_partner in life, I'm starting to think I made a wrong decision" _

"_Ziva, I love you" _she heard the words burn her ears; it tasted like vinegar on her lips.

She shook the words from her head. Drawing in a breath, she uttered the words _"you are not the man I thought I loved"_

"_Ziva..." _

"_Don't Ziva me!" _her voice became bitter, her accent vanished she hardly recognized the voice that came from her. She saw his mouth about to move she stopped it with her hand. "_Do not stand here and think you can make things better. I should have listened to Tony, he was right about you"_

"_Again, with Tony, Ziva he means nothing to you, he doesn't care about you, Like I do" _Ray's voice became annoyed at this, he didn't want to talk about Tony, in fact he hated the guy. He was the one thing that was holding Ziva back.

"_You cannot say that, you do not know him!" _

"_I know him; he's just like everyone else" _

"_Just like you" _she glared at him throwing the words back at him_. _ All he could do was shrug his shoulders at her.

She shook her head at him; she darted towards the door picking up her purse and her coat not bothering to put it on.

She placed her hands on the door knob turning slightly to him. "_Do not follow me" _she reached into the purse throwing the empty ring box at him, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Ziva" her thoughts broke as she heard Tony outside the bathroom door.<p>

On the other side of the door Tony stood in his boxers, his head resting against the door. One hand on the handle the other gently rapping at the door.

The handle moved under his grasp letting go the door opened. He leaned against the door frame resting his arm on the other side.

Ziva stopped looking at Tony, waiting for Tony to drop his arm to let her pass. Instead he reached around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You ok?" he stared at her deep brown eyes. She didn't answer. "What's on your mind" his voice was at a whisper.

"You know we slept together, Tony" pointing to the bed that was all messed up.

"Yes I was there" he grinned thoughts filled his mind from that night.

"And I did not break up with Ray"

He bit his lip, clenching his jaw turning his head away from her. A moment later he turned back to her. She stood there staring up at him hoping he would say something anything.

He looked down at her and dropped his hand from her waist.

**Fade to black**

**More to come depending on reviews.**

**So please review**


	5. Distance

A/N: I know you are looking for fluff. There is always angst before the fluff. Just like how there is a rainstorm before the rainbow. Sometimes. All I'm trying to say is you sometimes have to dig down and get the bad things out in order to sort through it to be able to get to the good, just like in a relationship.

**Read this:**

_Tony and Ziva's relationship well, I'm not sure if we call it one. They have always had one. In this story when Ray came along, he messed up everything. Ziva has a choice to figure out if She is truly in love with Ray and will forgive him for everything that he is doing, or if she had made a mistake and realizes that Tony is the one for her. Ziva has to come to a decision or she will lose both people that she holds close_.

* * *

><p>"Tony" Ziva's voice sounded like a whisper.<p>

Tony shook his head, walking away; he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

He looked around the room, pulled on his pants, found his shirt that was lying on the floor and put it on pacing the room for a minute he then sat on the edge of his bed.

Ziva approached him; he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't look at her sitting in silence he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Are you going to say something?" Ziva asked standing in front of him.

"What do you want to hear, Ziva?" his voice was low.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, you are still with Ray" His voice cracked realizing that for a brief moment in time he had her for himself to show her how he wanted to give her the world and to save her from the pain and darkness. It was just an after thought for her, and he was her mistake.

He looked up at her; his hazel greens sparkled with tears that he was fighting back. His heart shattered, he was disappointed.

Not in Ziva, not for what they had done together. Simply because a small part of him thought he could have her.

Craving a sense of normalcy beyond the team. He was sure Ray was out of the picture. He had passed up all those things that were exchanged between them in the past.

He did believe in soul mates, and she was his.

Tony grabbed both of Ziva's hands and held them tightly. "Then tell me, this wasn't a mistake, what you felt with us together is real" His voice cracked at the question.

He sat there waiting for her answer. She just stared down at him; she turned her face away from him for a moment collecting a breath, searching for an answer.

She turned back to him. biting her bottom lip. A tear fell from her eye; Tony pulled her down on his lap, gently wiping the tear away.

"Ziva" he asked again his voice rough waiting for her answer.

"This was not a mistake, Tony" she spoke slowly. "We are not a mistake" she turned her head to look at him.

" I do not want you thinking that." she paused she shifted her focus to the wall ahead of her.

"What?" he reached up running his hands through her hair.

" There will never be a chance for us" her voice sounded small. she reached for Tony's hand pulling it on her lap feeling the warmth .

A small moan came from Tony's throat. He wanted her now, but Ray was still in the picture.

"And what about Ray" he whispered into her ear, leaning his head against hers.

"I need some time with that Tony" she patted his hand as she moved off his lap.

He looked up at her as he watched her walk away. She glanced back; he looked like a lost puppy in the window.

"I just need some time to settle a few things out." She told him as she made her way to the door.

Tony quickly rose and picked up his pace meeting her at the door stopping her.

He smoothly placed both hands around her waist, pulling her close. Their eyes focused on each other, Ziva bit her lip, and Tony took a small breath.

He leaned his forward against hers. "Don't go Ziva, Please" it came out like a whisper the sound of his voice sounded louder.

Ziva reached her hand up, caressing the side of his face; she offered one of her 'everything will be okay' smiles at him.

" I wish it wasn't so complicated, Tony" She kissed his cheek. Stepped away, opening the door and walking away.

As Ziva closed the door behind her. Tony spoke " I do too"

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to black<strong>

**I had most of this chapter written on paper, it wasn't long enough. So I pulled some more material as inspiration hit me. I hope it's not so confusing.. Let me know if it is.**

**More to Come**

**Please Review**.


	6. Moonlight Shadow

Ziva walked out that door reminding herself it would hurt more if she turned around. She knew tony was still standing where he left him.

She crossed the parking lot, making her way to her car. As she put her hand on the door, she looked up at Tony's window.

She half expected him to be standing there, watching making sure she got to her car safely, like times before but this time he didn't.

Ziva bit her lip, opening the door. Sliding in, turning on the car, leaving tony. She never thought she would be the one leaving not like this.

* * *

><p>Tony saw the headlights from the street from his window fade away into the distance.<p>

He sat back on the couch, with a glass of whatever he had in the cabinet. He is going to drink until he figured out where he went wrong.

He ran the conversation over his head. Everything about it seemed wrong. _What exactly was so complicated? _ He took another sip, he knew her for years.

She was the longest relationship he had. They saved each other countless times. They knew each other so well, only to come with the times they argued about something, only to find out they worried about each other, that they were afraid to lose each other.

He rescued her from Somalia, along with Tim and Gibbs for help. His world wasn't complete without her. He remembered telling her how he couldn't live without her. He was also trying to tell her how much he loved her.

_If Ray loved her so much would he have rescued her too? _He asked himself as he placed the glass down on the coffee table in front of him. Getting up from the couch he forced himself back to his bed.

He looked at his bed, there was one thing missing here. _Ziva. _Climbing in, he pulled the pillow that Ziva laid on close to him breathing in her scent, eventually his thoughts calming he fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Ziva was already in her apartment. She turned on the kitchen light as she placed her keys on the counter.<p>

She spent so much time at Ray's before he had left, she had forgotten about how her own apartment felt like.

She couldn't tell if it was the mood she had left Tony's apartment in. But her own, apartment felt lonely, lifeless.

She understood why it felt lifeless she only had a marginal amount of items in her apartment. Things she could carry with her in case she had to move. She was used to moving; she was used to leaving people she loved behind.

As she crossed the room, walking through the living room she stopped to look at a picture frame. It was one Abby had given her.

It had Abby holding on to Tim's arm both smiling. Ziva and Tony, standing beside the couple. Ziva playfully posed against Tony both smiling. She didn't notice until then, when she actually looked at it.

Tony had his arm around Ziva's waist, she looked closer. Her hand was gently resting on Tony's hand. She felt herself blush. She couldn't imagine how many times she had grabbed for his hand and he never said anything about it.

_Oh, Tony, that's why I love you _she heard that small voice say. She put the picture down making her way back her bedroom trying to shift all the thoughts about tony and their night together out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Tony was face down in his pillow drooling and dreaming mostly about Ziva. He lay still until his phone started to ring.<p>

He mumbled something as he reached for the phone barely opening his eyes to see the ID he flipped it open.

"Dinozzo" he mumbled into the phone. A familiar rough voice filled his ears. "Got it boss, on my way"

He grunted and whimpered as he pulled himself up out of his bed. Yawning he sat for a moment looking over at the other side of the bed. Sighing he got himself up and ready for work.

Fade to black

More to Come.

**Please Review**


	7. I Wont Be Made A Fool Of

A/N I know it's taking me forever, to finish this story. I've been sitting on the whole Ray chapter. Honestly I dislike the man, I have no idea why. He really hasn't done anything horrible; the man only gave Ziva an empty ring box, which basically was an empty promise to what!... My, thoughts exactly.

I do not own NCIS, But I do own a Tony DiNozzo "Ladies man' from ''Swak' T-Shirt. And a Ziva 'I May Be Pretty, But I Can Kill You' T-shirt. With other NCIS Merchandise this is a call out to Tony DiNozzo, _Marry me, my Italian stallion_.

**This chapter will start with a Bit of Gibbs/Tony. More of Gibbs perspective. Watching Tony and how the night before with Ziva had left him distraught. Then it will move into a tiny Tiva scene then a Ray/Ziva scene.**

**Chapter 7: I won't be made a fool of, don't call this love**

* * *

><p>The morning seemed endless; Tony remained in a horrible mood, despite all the head slaps he received from Gibbs.<p>

Gibbs needed Tony to investigate a lead on a case they have been working on. It had been bright and early, the conversation and the night combined with the lack of sleep didn't help Tony at all. The first time, he felt like he didn't want to be there, he did not want to be working. All he wanted to do was be alone. He looked at his watch _is it too early for a drink._

On the way back, Gibbs drove giving Tony time to settle down. He looked at the man, he considered a son. Tony stared out of the window, lost in thoughts for a moment he closed his eyes and breathed in a long sigh.

Gibbs stared at him worried. Something was obviously bothering the young agent. He looked back in front of him as he turned into the navy yard. _Whatever it was, when he was ready he will tell me. _Gibbs thought to himself.

The moment Gibbs took the keys out of the ignition. Tony had already climbed out of the car and made his way through the parking lot. Gibbs remained watching his senior agent; his whole demeanor was different today. He couldn't recall not one single joke Tony tried to crack, he couldn't even remember if he smiled or laughed today.

Gibbs climbed out of the car, looked across the street eyeing the coffee cart. Deciding on giving Tony some space, he made his way to get his fourth coffee of the morning.

* * *

><p>The elevator beeped and the doors opened. Tony walked into the Bullpen; he was ignoring the stares from McGee who looked up from his computer.<p>

Tony sat down at his computer, opening his email. In the corner of his eye he could still see Tim staring at him.

"Yes, Timmy" Tony looked over at his partner with a forced grin. "You...Okay?" Tim asked slowly. Not knowing if he should be talking to him or not.

"Just peachy, Just fantastic Tim" Tim glared at him; he knew he was being sarcastic. Tim nodded and went back to typing on his computer.

Tony was going through his emails. He decided he would respond to them later. With a frustrated grunt, he started going through his messages from the morning, then some paperwork on his desk.

All the sudden something made him stop. He heard it again a small voice called his name. "_Tony"_

He looked across from him. Ziva was sitting there, staring intently observing. _"Ziva" _he responded back, voice cracked at the sound of her name.

She returned him with a smile. She felt guilty; she didn't think she could have done it. But she did, she broke Tony's heart. That feeling she was having, was her heart. Her heart was hurting just as much as Tony's had been.

It was that feeling in her heart she had felt when Ari, Tali, her mother died. She never thought it was possible for her heart to ache so badly, that at the worst part it hurt so badly she wanted to rip it out of her chest so she wouldn't hurt anymore. So she couldn't feel anymore, and for a long time she didn't. She built up her walls, made her heart ice cold. Her job at mossad had no room for feelings.

She remembered who was the only who thawed that icy heart of hers, taught her how to smile how to live again. She was staring at him, and she simply had to break his heart again.

A tear ran down her cheek, wiping it away as fast as it fell. Tony stared at her, he had seen that tear. He was about to say something to her when she had risen from her seat and walked away.

As Ziva made her way towards the bathroom, a voice came from behind her. "_Ziva" _

Turning on the balls of her feet she looked at the tall, dark handsome man before her. _"Ray" _she blinked at him shocked.

"_I did not expect to..." _she started to say as he cut her off "_I know, I had some time before I head out of town" _a half smile grew across his face.

"_I see" _Ziva tried to regain her composure. _"I needed to see you, we should talk about last night" _he asked her almost in a whisper, entwining some of her hair in his hands that laid on her shoulder.

"_What is there to talk about Ray?" _Ziva found herself standing up straighter she was face to face with Ray. All the left over feelings from the fight were coming back.

"_I was worried about you. You left upset I was afraid you would do something stupid" _he tried keeping his voice calm and leveled. The defensive way Ziva was acting towards him wasn't helping.

Ziva took a step back _"me, do something stupid?" _she shook her head at him; her voice began to get angrier. _"You are the one doing something stupid" _she pointed at him _"you are the one who's working for my father, and lied to me!" _

"_Ziva, please" _Ray tried to get her to lower her voice, people were starting to stare.

Ziva put her hand palm side up in front of Rays face. Her face became still _"do not Ziva me" _she growled at him.

Ray stopped and stared at her. _"You make me so angry, Ray" _she shook her head at him. _"I can handle a lot, but you. I can not handle your lies, you I can not trust." _She blurted out her feelings.

She stared at him for a moment making sure he was paying attention and continued. "That is right, I do not trust you." she started laughing. _"I do not love you, Ray. "_

"_I love you, Ziva" _Ray glared at her. He took a moment then shifted his stance accusingly he asked _"Dinozzo, put you up to this. Didn't he?"_

"_What does Tony have to do with this?" _she hated when he always used Tony for some excuse.

"_You were with him, after you left my apartment" _

"_I went home, Ray" _she tried throwing off the topic. _"No, you went Tony's" _Ziva looked up at him; she took a moment to read him. To make sure if he wasn't lying. Or if he was he was doing a good job at it.

Feeling defeated she was tired of fighting, this one wasn't going anywhere. _"Even, if I did, how do you know Ray"_

"_I wanted to make sure you were alright when you left" _Ray cocked his head to one side. He watched Ziva's brown eyes flare up. _"You had someone spying on me?" _He stood stone cold looking at her.

"_I am not five, Ray I can take care of myself" _she threw her hands up in frustration _"that is it! I'm done. We, we are done" _

She took a deep breath, stood solid in spot _"we are over, I want you to leave" _when she noticed Ray hadn't moved. She pointed to the elevator "_I do not want to see your face ever again, LEAVE!" _

Just like it was on cue, as she demanded Ray to leave Gibbs popped out of the elevator. He heard her request. As Ray turned and brushed passed him Gibbs whispered to him "_I suggest you stay away, or you have me to deal with." _

Ray slid into the elevator doors before they closed. Ziva took one look at Gibbs horrified she made her way towards the bathroom.

Gibbs watched his agent rush off shaking his head he thought _what is wrong with them today? _As he walked into the bullpen.

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please review **


End file.
